God of Fairies RW
by JPClaw
Summary: After Naruto defeats Pain, he makes his way back to Konoha. While on the way back he loses consciousness and wakes up in a new world. He meets a self proclaimed God that trains him to become the God of Fairy Tail. Femmkyu NarutoXHarem Slightly Au Characters.
1. Chapter 1: Earthland

**A/N**

 **So this is the first chapter of my rewrite. I hope that this go around will be much smoother then it was previously. So I'm sorry that it's on the shorter side, but I promise that every chapter after this will be longer. I would also like to thank the person who was responsible for the art that I am using to represent Kara although Kara has Crimson eyes and longer hair. Sadly I could not figure out who drew it so thank you mister Unknown. So with that said let's get this show on the road.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothin…sadly…**

 **Chapter 1: Earthland**

Near Konoha

Naruto Uzumaki was slowly making his way back to Konoha. He was bruised and exhausted from his recent fight he had with Pain otherwise known as Nagato. Nagato was part of an organization called the Akatsuki. Their purpose was to capture all the tailed beast by any means necessary. Naruto was out training with the toads training for his recently acquired sage mode. While he was gone Pain had attacked Konoha in search for the Kyubbi, in search for him.

Naruto had arrived shortly after pain had completely destroyed the entire Village. Naruto was extremely surprised from this seeing as he didn't even recognize the village at first. He had proceeded to fight pain as the fight had been a rollercoaster of emotions and neither side seemed to give way. That was until Naruto had loss control of himself and the Kyubbi took the fight over for him.

He had met his Father in the process. Naruto honestly wasn't surprised to see who his father was. I mean how could he have missed it, he was the splitting image of his father. After his father and he talked for a while his father fixed the seal allowing Naruto to be in control once again.

After this Naruto defeated pain and at the same time figured out where Nagato was hiding out. Finding Nagato he came to the realization that they both had the same Sensei. Naruto was surprised by this, how couldn't he be. They were polar opposites, Naruto wanted peace through understanding while Nagato wanted peace by force. That wasn't the way Jiraiya had wanted peace and Naruto knew this. He had somehow convinced Nagato that he was wrong. Nagato then proceeded to bring everyone in the village back to life, but at a grave cost…his life.

That is where we are now with Naruto as he limps his way back to the villiage hidden in the leaves or what was left of it. Naruto was barely able to keep his eyes open as he tripped over a root and fell on his face. He tried and failed to push himself off the ground, but he couldn't muster up any strength to push himself off the ground. He tried to fight as he felt his vision going black although in the end he loss as he fell unconscious. He never noticed as storm clouds began to form above him as it slowly turned into a vortex as his body slowly started floating up and disappearing inside of the vortex.

XGodX

Earthland

Slowly coming to Naruto could feel the softness of a bed under him, it was so nice that he didn't want to get up. Suddenly remembering the events from before he jolted awake looking around curiously. He didn't recognized the room he was currently residing in, but then again the whole village was destroyed so of course he wouldn't recognize something that was likely built recently. Looking around the room he was confused, as the room didn't look like any type of hospital room he was used to waking up in. The room looked inviting like it was someone's room. It was neat and looked to be not be used very often, as Naruto noticed dust on the nightstand that he was sitting near. Swinging his legs off the bed his placed them on the hard wood floor. Now that he was more awake he noticed that looking out the window that this was indeed a house and it was right in the middle of a grassy plateau that was surrounded by trees. _'This looks nothing like Konoha'_ he thought to himself as he pushed off the bed and onto his feet.

Sniffing a bit he smelt food coming from the other side of the door. Walking over to the door cautiously, he opened it slowly to see a man that was a bit taller than Naruto himself standing in front of a stove seemingly whistling a small tone as he stirred in the pan. Naruto didn't noticed as he put pressure on the floor causing it to creak as the man turned around to see Naruto silently cursing his carelessness. The man smiled at him with a large toothy grin. He was blond just like Naruto and his hair was long enough to put into a pony tail. He was wearing a dark blue kimono with lightning bolts going down it. The thing that creeped Naruto out slightly was his eyes the left one was completely white and the right was jet black.

"Yo." The man said as he raised his free hand up to make a peace sign. Naruto smiled softly as he raised his hand up in the same sign.

"Yo." Naruto replied awkwardly he wasn't sure how else to respond. "Umm I'm sorry, but where am I currently?" Naruto questioned as he walked out of the room a sat down at the table where the other blond had pointed for him to take a seat.

"You are in Earthland the country of Fiore. And currently you are on top of Mount Raijin." He answered as Naruto looked at him in confusion. "I don't know if you know about the Anima or not, but that's what brought you here and you don't seem to be from Edolas so I'm guessing something must have gone wrong with it and somehow took you from somewhere else." The man finished as he trailed off into his own thoughts.

Naruto was just staring at him wide eyed listening to the man now mumble to himself. So he was no longer in the elemental Nations no not even in the same world how could that even be possible he thought to himself.

"You're kidding me right this has to be some kind of joke?" Naruto said quietly looking down at the table he was currently sitting at. The man looked at Naruto carefully from the corner of his eye. Naruto was beginning to shake. "Please tell me there is a way for me to get back home." Pleaded as the man could see tears starting to fall on the table. Sighing to himself he turned and began platting the food as he answered.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but this isn't some kind of joke I wish I could say that it was, but then I would be lying." He answered as he placed some bread on the plate as well. "Also I'm sorry to say this, but I don't know of a way for you to return home." He answered bringing the food to the table. He watched as a heavy flow of tears began to fall to the wood table. He proceeded to put the food on the table and slid it by Naruto and sat on the other side of the table. "You need to eat you have been out for the past three days." The man said as Naruto looked up at the food that was placed in front of him it was Alfredo chicken. Naruto wiped his eyes as he pulled the plate to him and slowly started to eat. The two of them ate in silence for a good few minutes until the other man broke the silence.

"My name in Rai and I am the God of lightning." The now revealed Rai said as Naruto just smiled and nodded no fully understanding what the man in front of him had just said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Ninja of Konoha…Well I guess I'm just Naruto Uzumaki now since Konoha doesn't exist here." Naruto answered and suddenly his eyes opened wide as he realized what the man in front of himself just said. "Did you just say that you are the God of Lightning?" Naruto just asked in disbelief.

"Well It's not like I control the world or anyone worships me. You know how some people view a god. I'm just the deity of this mountain and I have the ability to teach others God slayer magic." He explained as Naruto nodded slowly trying to wrap his mind around what he was just told. "Oh yeah you likely have no idea what magic even is since you aren't from this world even though you seem to have an insane amount of it." Rai stated as he began explaining what magic was and he also decided to add in the history of Earthland since his visitor should know more about the world he was currently residing in.

A few hours later

Naruto was just staring at the God in front of him with tired eyes. He had been told so much about this new world that he felt like his brain was going to explode from the information he had just taken in. So apparently the inhabitants of this world used magic instead of chakra and they were called mages. They also had a similar level of them as he had in his past world. They were ranked D, C, B, A, S class wizards and the most powerful ones were part of the Wizard saints. Rai just continued to stare at his fellow blond as he watched Naruto put all the pieces together.

"You know…" Rai started breaking Naruto out of his thoughts causing him to look up at the older man. "I can teach you God slaying magic. I don't think your past abilities will work very well now that you have a new energy source so you will be needing a magic type. Keep in mind that you can learn more than just one type of magic, but God slaying magic is one of the lost magic's that not many people know about and it is extremely powerful." Rai offered as Naruto thought about it.

"You know what since it seems I will be here for the un seeable future I might as well accept your offer and who knows maybe in the future I may find a way to get back home." Naruto stated with a determined look on his face which caused Rai to smile a bit from seeing this.

"Although I have one condition for teaching you god Slaying magic." Rai stated narrowing his eyes at Naruto who was slightly nervous from the way Rai was now staring at him. "Promise me you will only use your magic to protect the ones you care for." Rai stated with a glare which for some reason Naruto could barely breathe under the pressure he was currently feeling this was the most pressure he had ever felt in his life. He now fully believed that the person in front of him was a God or at the very least not human.

"I promise sensei I won't betray your trust." Naruto barely got out as the pressure suddenly vanished as quickly as it came. Naruto breathed heavily as he tried to catch his breath looking across the table at Rai who was now smiling the biggest smile.

"Good now go get some rest for tomorrow we start bright and early." Rai stated getting up from the table and taking both of the empty plates with him. Naruto nodded as he looked out the window to see the sun had set a few hours ago. He must have woken up midday for it to already be this late. "You can have that room for the length of your stay." Rai commented as he washed the dishes Naruto nodded as he made his way back into the room he had woken up in. He proceeded to take his shirt off that he noticed was not his along with his pants and…his thoughts trailed off as he blushed and shook his head. Naruto pushed those thoughts out of his head as he laid down in the soft bed and stared up at the ceiling. Closing his eyes he fell asleep instantly.

Naruto's mindscape

Opening his eyes he realized he was floating and in a very dark room that looked all too familiar. Sighing to himself he got to his feet as he looked to the giant bars that sealed in the demon fox. Walking over to the bars he placed his hand on it as he called out.

"What is it kyuubi? Why did you pull me in here this time?" Naruto questioned as he heard moment from the other side of the bars. Naruto watched as he saw the large red eyes of the demon fox open and walk towards the gate and stare down at Naruto.

"We need to talk kit." The Fox said as Naruto raised his eyebrow from hearing the fox's tone it was soft and almost sounded friendly.

"Then talk." Naruto said simply as he crossed his arms and stared up at the Fox's crimson red eyes. The fox seemed to sigh from hearing Naruto's tone of voice it should have expected this.

"Okay, but let me get in a form you will feel more comfortable talking to." The Fox stated which confused Naruto until he watched it shirk and take on the form of a young lady with nine tails flowing behind her. He had to look away because a huge blushed formed on his face from how beautiful the kyubbi had become. She was wearing a dark red kimono that looked to be a size to small as it hugged her very pronounced assets. She had crimson hair that went down to her lower thigh and bright red eyes that stare back at him softly.

"You're…the Kyubbi?" He stuttered out looking away from the lady who was now smiling gently at him.

 **And there it is the first chapter of my Rewrite please let me know what you think. Was it better or worse than the original**? **I'll be seeing you guys next time…later.**


	2. Chapter 2: This is Awful

**Chapter 2: This is awful**

"So what did you want to talk about?" Asked Naruto trying to reign in his blush that was slowly starting to fade away. He was surprised to see that the Kyuubi was a female. The Kyuubi looked at him with a gentle smile as she turned and started walking away from the bars motioning for Naruto to follow her. Naruto stood looking at her in confusion. He wasn't sure what he should do in this situation. All his life he had learned to not trust the Kyuubi, but from the look she was giving him he felt that it was heartfelt. The look was full of regret and she looked like she generally cared about Naruto. Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat he walked forward and through the bars into the seal that held the kyuubi. He almost expected to be jumped the second he passed the gate but was pleasantly surprised to see that the kyuubi was sitting on a large pillow that was on the floor. She motioned for him to sit on another pillow that materialized in front of her. Making his way over to her he cautiously sat down facing the Kyuubi who was still giving him the same gentle smile from before.

"First I would like to start off by apologizing to you." The Kyuubi stated as she proceeded to bow her head towards Naruto who was now even more confused than before. Why was the great Kyuubi bowing to him?

"Umm you don't need to bow I'm just not entirely sure what is going on here." Naruto commented bashfully as the kyuubi raised her head smiling once again towards him, this time he returned the smile which seemed to perk the kyuubi up from seeing that he was no longer as tense.

"I just want to explain to you the situation that we are currently in. Also I would like to tell you my reasons for my actions in the past." The Kyuubi started as Naruto nodded and tried to get a little more comfortable as he positioned himself in a different way. "I would first like to tell you I didn't mean to attack your village I was controlled by a man with the Sharingan." The Kyuubi stated as Naruto widened his eyes from hearing this.

"What why would someone with the Sharingan control you to attack the village? The people who processed the Sharingan are the Uchiha clan and they live in the village as well. Plus they lost a lot of members that day from what I've heard. So it makes no sense that someone from their clan would do something like that." Naruto stated looking at the Kyuubi with a puzzled look for some reason he couldn't force himself to not believe her.

"The reason why I know it was someone with the Sharingan is because I was controlled before by the same man…Madara Uchiha." The kyuubi explained as Naruto gained a look of understanding.

"That makes a lot of sense from what I read he betrayed the village and Hashirama fought him off, but it was said that Madara perished that day. Although people had their doubts." Naruto said more to himself then the kyuubi.

"Everything during that time is a bit hazy for me and the next thing I knew I was once again sealed inside of a baby boy. At first I was upset because I really liked your mother she and I had our difference, but she was nice to have a conversation with at times." Naruto didn't even hear the second part of what she was saying as he was just staring at her in shock.

"You were inside of my mother?" Naruto questioned quickly causing the Kyuubi to nod. "Who was she? What was she like? Do I look like her?" Naruto ask in rapid fire as the Kyuubi put her hands out in front of her in order to try and calm the teen in front of her down.

"To try and answer all your questions. Yes I was inside your mother for the majority of her life. Her Name was Kushina Uzumaki you carried on your mother's clan name. She was a little fire cracker so to speak she did want she wanted when she want, but she was kind hearted and sweet. And yes you indeed look like her besides the obvious hair difference as hers was a brighter shade of red then mine." The Kyuubi explained as Naruto smiled happily from hearing this information. "She also really loved you Naruto we used to talk about the things she wanted to do with you when you were born." Kyuubi then frowned remembering that. "I'm just so sorry she was never able to do all of the things she wanted to do with you." She apologized to Naruto once again as Naruto nodded sadly.

"It's alright Kyuubi as you said you were being controlled it's not your fault." Naruto said in a sad tone as he patted the Kyuubi on the head which caused the Kyuubi to smile as Naruto sent her a small smile. Naruto had to wipe a small tear that was forming in his eye as he looked away for a second to collect his bearings.

"Also after I was sealed inside of you I decided to try and make you strong for Kushina's sake. That's the reason I was so against you using my power I didn't want you to become reliant on me. That's the reason why I was always so mean to you. Every time you came to me for my power I wanted you to have it and be able to trust in me, but that wouldn't help you in the long run. I only took over when I knew it was necessary. Granted it was hard for me to completely control my power from inside here so at times it went a little out of control." She said embarrassingly as she rubbed the back of her head. Naruto was quiet for a bit after hearing all of this he wasn't sure what to make of all this in all honestly. The Kyuubi seeing this spoke up once again. "No matter how much I want you to believe me I know it's hard, trust takes time to build and I will do my best to gain yours." The kyuubi stated and was surprised when Naruto patted her head once again.

"It's not that I don't believe you it's just a lot to take in." Naruto said as he was surprised that he kept petting her head she reminded him of a fox he used to play with as a kid and he couldn't stop himself from wanting to pet her when she was sad. The Kyuubi didn't mind as it felt good to have physical contact after so many years. She leaned into his hand as Naruto just sat silently thinking about all the information he had just taken in. They sat quietly for a few minutes in this same position. "Well…" Naruto spoke up breaking the silence which caused the Kyuubi to slowly open her eyes and tilt her head a little so she could see him clearly. "I don't see why we can't just start over and be friends." Naruto said with a bright smile as Kyuubi stared at him wide eyed. This was the last thing she expected to hear from Naruto. She couldn't stop herself as she jumped up and hugged Naruto out of joy. Naruto just sat there still as he wasn't exactly sure what to do, but he didn't have to do anything as the Kyuubi quickly detached herself from Naruto and sat back down on her pillow trying to regain her composure. Although she couldn't remove the extremely bright smile that was now plastered on her face. She was genuinely happy about the outcome of this interaction.

"Thank you so much for this Naruto." Kyuubi stated happily as she beamed at him which in turn made him grin from seeing her face. "Oh and before I forget there is also the issue of us no longer being in the elemental nations." Kyuubi stated with a little more seriousness in her voice.

"What about it?" Naruto questioned tilting his head a bit in confusion.

"Well I'm not sure if you noticed or not, but our chakra began to change to magic when we got here you and I think we should be finished the change in the morning when you wake up. Also…" She started looking up at the seal. "There's something extremely important I have to tell you about the future of the seal that will affect the both of us." Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked up towards the seal it was just repaired by his father so what could be wrong with it this soon.

"Didn't my father just repair it before we came to this world?" Naruto questioned as Kyuubi nodded her head in agreement.

"Well I'm not entirely sure what caused it, but when we were sucked into that Anima thing it somehow changed the seal type. You see your father had designed the seal that it would slowly drain my chakra and merge it with your own that's why you were able to do the shadow clone jutsu so easily. Although back in our world I was an infinite Chakra source so it didn't affect me at all. But here for some reason I have not been able to replenish the magic you are still taking from me." Naruto widened his eyes from this magic was basically their life force here, but before he could say anything the kyuubi stopped him as she spoke up once again. "Now though the seal seems to be on a timer and if I'm correct then a year from today the seal will be release and I will be freed. Although by that time with the rate you are still draining my magic I will have around four tails of magic left while you will have taken the other five." Kyuubi explained as Naruto was silent for a second as he thought this over.

"Is there any way for us to slow down the draining process?" Naruto questioned as she Kyuubi shook her head.

"No not that I know of. Although I'm fine with it. Four tails worth of power is easily enough power for me to live. And who knows what will happen once I have a physical body again." Kyuubi said in a no caring fashion, but Naruto was still a little upset from hearing this he didn't like the thought of stealing his new friends power. "My question to you is how do you feel about my release in a year?" She questioned not being able to look him in the eyes.

"To be honest…I'm happy that you will finally have freedom. I mean from what I know you have been sealed into different people over and over again just passed through decades just sitting behind bars not being able to do the things you want." Naruto looked down sadly. "It sounds extremely lonely to be honest." He then perked up as he continued. "Plus I would love for my first friend I made in this world to be able to come out and talk to me outside of this dump." Naruto commented looking around his mindscape it really was depressing in here. Looking over to the kyuubi he was surprised to see tears running down her cheeks.

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun." Kyuubi said quietly as she wiped her tears away and smiled to Naruto who just smiled back gently. "Also you should be able to will for your mindscape to change and it will go to whatever you imagine." The Kyuubi stated off handedly as Naruto closed his eyes and thought of the forest outside of Konoha he always liked it. Opening his eyes once again he was surprised to see how bright and lively it had become in his mindscape with animals and a lake in the center.

"That's much better." Naruto said with a smile as he stood up and looked around. Kyuubi stood up as well admiring her new home it was beautiful.

"Thank you again Naruto-kun." Kyuubi commented as she bowed to him once again.

"Anytime Kyuubi-chan." Naruto said with his signature grin.

"It's Kara." The Kyuubi whispered lowly as Naruto barely picked it up.

"Who's Kara?" Naruto questioned in confusion.

"My real name it Kara." Kara said which once again made Naruto smile bright.

"Well it was great to meet to real you Kara-chan." Naruto greeted as once again patted her head which she smiled and accepted. "Well I better get going I have be up early tomorrow." Naruto stated as Kara nodded.

"Agreed I will talk to you in the morning Naruto-kun." Kara stated as she watched Naruto disappear from her view she couldn't remove the large smile from her face as she sat down by the lake and watched the wildlife.

 **XGodX**

You could hear groaning as our young blond tried to keep the rays from the sun out of his eyes. Turning his back towards the window that was in his new room he yawned as he slowly opened his eyes. Remembering the events that had happened the night before made him smile. He was in a new world where no one knew him. Sure he missed his friends dearly, but at the very least the villagers who glared at him and whispered weren't here. Plus he had made two new friends yesterday. Sure the blond guy who called himself a god was slightly weird, but he had met worse people. Then there was the Kyuubi who completely surprised Naruto. The Kyuubi was a woman and she was nice to him. Naruto blushed a little as he remembered what she had looked like.

" **Yawn…I see you're awake Naruto-kun…"** Naruto heard as he widened his eyes and looked around the room in confusion. Then he heard giggling from his actions. **"I'm in that thing you call a mind."** He heard the kyuubi state as he blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh I see…So how are you this morning Kara-san?" Naruto questioned out loud which made Kara giggle once again.

" **I'm doing well Naruto-kun and just to let you know you can talk to me in thought."** She stated as Naruto nodded his head and pulled himself off of the bed and over to the bathroom that was connected to his room.

' _So I'm going to assume that our Charka has change to this magic thing right?'_ He asked as he proceeded to shred his clothing and climb into the shower.

" **Yes it has completely adjusted to Magic. As far as I can tell we have no traces of chakra remaining."** She answered a Naruto hummed a response to this and just cut their connection as he continued to shower. A few minutes later he stepped out of the showered and walked back into his room to grab the clothes Rai had given to him the night before. Slipping the clothing on, he made his way over to the door and reached for the handle. Naruto was surprised when the door swung open and smacked him right in the face causing him to hold his face as the pain coursed through it.

Poking out of the crack of the door Naruto saw Rai looking down at him with a large smile on his face. "What you doing down there blondie we got stuff to do today so don't spend too much time playing around." Rai stated as he closed the door once again. Naruto just chose to lay there and contemplate his existence for a few moments and all the previous choices he had made in his life to have cause him to end up here. All the while he could hear Kara laughing her ass off which wasn't helping Naruto's mood at all. _'Oh be quiet you Vixen!'_ Naruto yelled in thought which only caused her to laugh even more. Deciding to ignore her for now he proceeded to push himself off the floor and reached for the handle of the door once more, but this time his hand made it and he opened the door and headed for the Kitchen where Rai was currently sipping on some coffee.

"Breakfast is done." He said simply as he nodded towards the counter where Naruto's food was. Going over to it he grabbed the plate and bought it over to the table. Digging in he loved the taste of eggs and bacon in the morning. All the while he ate Rai simply waited and read the paper.

" **So I was always curious on why you always held back in the elemental Nations?"** Kara questioned suddenly as Naruto suddenly slowed down from eating.

" _Well Kara-san there was really no reason for me to ever go all out plus a ninja's greatest weapon is deception. If everyone thinks you are not worth their time they don't need to go all out. Plus in fights where one miss step is the end of you deception is your best friend."_ Naruto explained as Kara nodded her head with a smile on her face she had never thought of that Naruto really wasn't the dead last everyone thought he was back in the academy.

"So since I will be training you for the foreseeable future I need to know how well you can fight." Rai stated which brought Naruto out of his conversation with his tenant. Looking up towards the blond god Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"I'm ready when you are." Naruto exclaimed with a grin as he finished his meal. Rai let a sly grin overtake his features as he stood up from the table and walked out the door to the field. Naruto followed him as he placed his plate in the sink then followed his new sensei out of the house.

"Alright blondie let me see what you got." Rai stated with a smirk as he folded his arms across his chest. Naruto raised an eyebrow not exactly sure what Rai wanted him to do.

"Umm are we fighting or something or am I showing you what I can do?" Naruto asked in confusion. Rai's smirk turned into a full blown grin as he summoned black lightning in his hand and launched it towards Naruto who widened his eyes in surprise. Dodging to the side Naruto rolled on the ground from the sudden attack. Skidding to a halt Naruto raises his arms in order to block the punch from rai who appeared by his side. Naruto widened his eyes from the force as he felt himself lifted off the ground. _'Dear kami that hurt.'_ Naruto thought to himself with Kara just nodding dumbly from seeing this. Naruto quickly righted himself in the air as he landed in a crouch and glared at rai who had a crazed smile on his face.

"You were able to block a half powered punch from me. Maybe I can actually have a little full while training you." Rai stated as Naruto looked at the blonde God nervously. _'Kara if I die here please remember me when you reform.'_ Kara could only pray for her new friend to come out of this training alive.

 **XGODX**

An hour later we find a beaten and battered Jinchuriki laying on the ground in a heap. After the first 15 minutes of the 'training' Naruto's mind had become numb as all he could really do was trust his instincts and play defensive the entirety of the time. Rai was ruthless never giving the orange loving blond a chance to switch gears and attack. Naruto has tried to make a shadow clone but every time he brought his hands up to make the clone rai was upon him in an instant. The blond either had to block or was outright pummeled to the ground. And don't even get him started on any of his wind jutsus he couldn't make a single hand sign how was he supposed to make multiple. Oh and let's not forget that he still hadn't put in the time to completely master the rasengan meaning he still needed a damn clone which he couldn't freaking make in time. Morale of this story don't get out of bed in the morning it isn't worth this shit... Wait no morale of the story is that if you don't work hard you will never accomplish things.

' _Yeah that's better.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he groaned from his spot on the grass. He still had stars in his eyes from the constant beating he had just received.

" **You still alive out there Naruto?"** Came the questioning voice of his female friend who had covered her eyes from seeing her friend get completely destroyed by his new sensei. She was cutely peaking between her fingers in order to see if it was safe to look.

"Yeah I've never been better." Naruto said out loud as he felt himself begin to heal from Kyubbi's influences.

"You did a lot better than I expected to be honest." Rai stayed as he crouched down next to the blonde shinobi who glared up at the Lightning God.

"And what exactly were you expecting?" Asked Naruto grumpily pushing himself off the ground he felt his bones pop and his sore muscles begging for him to lie back down.

"Well honestly I was expecting you to last maybe 15 minutes, but you blew my expectations out of the water. If I had to guess you could hold your own against an A rank Mage, but that's only if you were fighting each other in hand to hand combat." Rai explained as he sat down in the grass beside the blond who felt a bit better thanks to Kara's healing. "You're not nearly fast enough to activate any type of magic I can tell you rely far too heavily on making some type of sign with your hands which hinders you greatly in a fast hand to hand fight." Rai finished explaining his findings of Naruto's ability. Naruto just nodded to himself as he listened to Rai's assessment of his skills.

"Where I'm from we need to make hand signs in order to use most of our abilities I think it helps us channel our chakra better I'm not completely sure I never did listen much in the academy." Naruto said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Rai simply nodded as he listened to the blonds reasoning for the hand signs.

"Would it be possible for you to show me these abilities that you possess?" Rai asked as Naruto grinned excitedly and hop to his feet completely forgetting his previous beat down.

"Hell yeah I can!" Naruto yelled as he quickly went through a set of hand signs. **"Wind Release: Wind bullet!"** Naruto said our loud as a compressed bubble of air came out of Naruto's mouth. Although not a second later Naruto was found starring at the compressed air in stunned silence. And Rai found that a huge sweat drop started to form on the back of his head. The reason for this was that the Wind bullet was moving extremely slow towards the tree Naruto had aimed it at.

Naruto suddenly blushed a bright red in embarrassments she turned to his new sensei as he spoke up. "I swear I'm not always this bad." Naruto apologized...then there was silence as the bubble of air continued floating at it slow pace towards the tree then.

"Bhahahaha!" Rai began laughing out loud and he was soon joined by a certain red headed vixen who was currently rolling around in her cage holding her sides. Naruto blushed an even deeper color as he realized that the way he phrased that sentence could had been taken a completely different way then he meant. *BOOM* they all suddenly heard causing the two standing in the field to turn wide eyed towards the bubble that came in contact with the tree. It completely shattered it and continued on its war path through about five more trees till the Wind bullet dispersed.

Rai whistled as he looked at the damage from the previously thought to be harmless Wind Bullet. "Well that wasn't supposed to happen..." Naruto trailed off as he looked at the damage his jutsu had caused. _'I didn't put nearly enough chakra for it to do that...'_ Naruto thought to himself.

" **Yeahhhh that's likely because our chakra finished changing to that mugic thingy."** Kara input as Naruto just started to think about that his chakra felt extremely dense compared to his already dense chakra he had before thanks to Kara.

' _And it's called magic Kara we just learned this yesterday. Also why did you feel that now was the best time to tell me? You had all the time in the world to tell me this morning.'_ Naruto questioned in annoyance the great kyuubi put her finger to her chin as she thought about that, why she didn't tell him this morning.

" **I did tell to this morning maybe the door to the face made you lose your memory of it?"** She grinned from seeing Naruto face palm from the Vixens answer.

"I wonder..." Naruto said aloud as he brought his hands together in a familiar sign. **"Kage Bushion no Jutsu."** He stated as 2 clones puffed into existence. "Huh there was supposed to be 10 of you." Naruto was confused on how to properly control this new energy he wielded.

"Hey don't look at me boss this guy likely fucked it up." The clone on the left point towards the one on the right who glared heatedly at the left clone.

"You want to say that again lefty?" Right clone cracked his knuckles as he asked this.

"Yeah I do it's not like you'll do anything righ-" the left clone never finished his sentence as he was punched the face by the right one which sent the left clone to the ground causing him to eat dirt.

"Yeah you like that!" The right clone yelled as he hopped up and down going in and out of a fighting stance. "You aren't anything lefty I'll mess you u-" righty never finished either as lefty leg sweep him causing him to fall backwards and bash his head on the ground.

"You son of a bitch..." the right clone growled under his breath as he held his aching head.

"Hmm that's interesting neither of you dispelled and you both took hits that would have dispelled you." The original Naruto stayed from his spot a few feet away. "How about this?" Naruto said to himself as he held out his hand with his palm facing up. Seeing this the two clone put aside their differences and decided to help their boss. It took a few seconds, but eventually a blue orb started to come to life. The three Naruto's were sweating bullets as they continued to concentrate on the blue ball. The original was molding the chakra while the clone on the left was focusing on power and the clone on the right was spinning it.

Rai was about to ask what Naruto was doing, but was silenced when the blue ball exploded sending the three Naruto's flying in different directions. The two clones dispelled after they bounced on the ground a few time. While the original Naruto managed to stop his momentum by channeling chakra into his hand as placed it on the ground to stick in place. "Well that sucked ass..." Naruto said grumpily as he shook his right hand from the pain.

" **It's clear that you have little to no control over your magic."** Kara stated as Naruto rolled his eyes from the obvious statement. _'Thanks for the input captain obvious.'_ Naruto said sarcastically which caused Kara to stick out her tongue.

"Do you need to test anything else out?" Rai question which brought Naruto out of his mussing.

"Yeah I have a few more abilities, but I won't test them out seeing how these weaker abilities are completely unstable. I would likely kill myself if I tried the others." Naruto nervously chuckled as he thought about it. He really didn't want to try the Rasenshuiken, especially since he couldn't even form a normal rasengan.

"Well before I teach you anything you need to learn to control your magical energy or else you will never be able to learn my magic type." Explained Rai as Naruto nodded sadly.

"This is going to suck." Naruto complained as he allowed himself to fall back into the cool grass in order to rest a bit before he got started.

 **Well here are the first two chapters. The only reason I posted these two together and so quickly was because they were already basically done when I mentioned rewriting this. I just had to do some touch ups here and there. Also I will for sure post a chapter at least once a month maybe more if I get a ton of inspiration. So pleae remember to review and tell me what you think. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3: You are a God Slayer

Chapter 3: You are a God Slayer

One month later on Rai's Mountain

"I think I finally have my magic under control." Naruto stayed with a grin as he looked at Rai who was currently inspecting one of Naruto's clones.

"I never will fully understand how you do this..." Rai proceeded to poke the clone in different places causing the clone to bat his hand away each time.

"Stop that shit sparky!" The clone yelled getting extremely annoyed with the lightning god who just seemed to ignore the clone who continued complaining as Rai poked and prodded him.

Naruto just sweat dropped watching the situation in front of him till the clone had enough and punched Rai in the face causing the man to recoil back with a shocked look on his face.

"Don't give me that look you asked for it!" The clone yelled looking at the betrayal that was in Rai's eyes.

"Well if you two are done playing I would like to text out my abilities..." Naruto trailed off giving the two of them a glare with half lidded eyes.

" **Chakra Make: Rasengan."** Naruto held out his palm as the small blue orb spawned in his hand. Looking at it intently he thought. _'Magic is so much denser then chakra just holding like this I could feel the power radiating off of it. It's so much more than before.'_ He finished as he slammed his rasengan into the ground which caused a crater a few feet wide.

" **I know what you mean I feel so much more powerful than before. I mean even though I've almost lost a tail worth of magic I still feel way stronger than I ever have before. I feel like I could take on the Juubi alone."** Kara said with a huge smile on her face from the power she felt.

' _What's the Juubi?'_ Naruto questioned as he started stretching for his spar with Rai that was about to go down.

" **The Juubi is the creature that all the other tailed beast were created from. The Six Path broke apart the Juubi into nine separate beings which are known as the Bijuus. I received a good chunk of its power seeing as I was the one with the most tails. Although even though the Hachibi has one less tail then me I am still two times stronger then he is."** Kara explained as Naruto nodded his head from hearing the explanation.

' _So you're saying you feel as strong as a creature that was once all of the tailed beast?_ ' Naruto questioned Kara who nodded. _'That's fucking awesome Kara!_ ' Naruto yelled excitedly for his friend.

" **I know right I just wish I wasn't stuck in here for another 11 months I want to test this power out."** She said in excitement, Naruto frowned from hearing this.

' _I'm sorry I can't get you out sooner Kara I really wish there was something I could do for you.'_ Naruto said sadly as he finished up his stretches.

" **It's all good Naruto at least I can come out at all. I mean before now I had accepted that this was my fate for the remainder of my life. Forever being sealed into hosts."** She stated as Naruto nodded to himself from hearing this.

Naruto suddenly jolted his head to the left narrowly avoiding a lightning incased fist. Rolling his eyes Naruto grabbed the extended arm. "Always so quick to the draw Sensei." Quickly lashing out with his foot he aimed to nail Rai in the side of his head. The foot never connected seeing as Rai grabbed Naruto's foot before it could connect.

"You know an enemy will never give you a warning signal before they strike. Plus what can I say I'm impatient." His smile widened into a sinister one as his entire arm was surrounded by black lightning, which caused Naruto to quickly let go in order to not be affected. Naruto's smile was nowhere near as sinister, but you could see the excitement dancing in his eyes.

 **"Chakra Make: Shadow clone."** Naruto stated as he back flip away leaving a clone in his wake. The clone then summoned a rasengan into its hand as Rai jumped it with his lightning incased hand. The two attacks connected as they fought for dominance over the other. That fight didn't last very long seeing as the real Naruto appeared on the side of Rai. The blonde was in the middle of a spin kick that connect with the helpless gods face sending him stumbling to the side. Keeping his advantage Naruto and his clone double teamed the Lightning God as they worked together in an attempt to land another hit. The three individuals were quickly becoming blurs as each sped up their attacks.

Even with it being two against one Naruto was still not able to land a hit, as Rai would get a few licks in here and there. Naruto blinked in surprise when Rai grabbed his clone by the arm hurled him into Naruto knocking the two of them off balance.

 **"Lightning Gods: Bellow."** Rai launched a huge roar of black lightning towards the two of them. Thinking quickly Naruto's clone grabbed the originals arm and threw him out of the blast and quickly dispelling itself before it got hit. Landing in a crouch Naruto brought his right hand up as he channeled a decent amount of magic into it. Suddenly the rasengan formed followed closely behind was the the shrilling noise of blades slicing through the air as the wind magic was added into the rasengan.

 **"Chakra Make: Rasenshuriken."** Naruto whispered as the shrunken like wind blades came into existence. Smirking at the Rai Naruto stood at his full height. "I would dodge this if I were you." Naruto warned as he chunked the attack at the Lightning God who simply stared at it with half lidded eyes. Suddenly he clapped his hands together which startled Naruto from the sudden echo.

 **"Lightning Gods Secret Spell: Zues Light Spear."** Rai stated calmly as he was engulfed by a pillar of black lightning. Naruto was sweating bullets from the magical pressure he felt coming from the Lightning God, but as soon as the pillar appear it vanished. Naruto noticed that it seemed like all the magic converged into Rai's hands that was still clasped close in front of him. That's when Rai's hands slowly started to separate showing a white lightning rod forming between his palms. Once the attack was formed it looked like a four foot long spear in the shape of a lightning bolt. Rai once again looked up at the attack that was coming his way and casually threw the spear at Naruto's Rasenshuriken. When the two attack hit they both exploded causing a huge orb of wind and lightning to destroy the land in the middle of the two them. Naruto and Rai had to jump back a bit as the attack continued to grow in size. It finally stopped growing when it reached about 30 meters in diameter.

"That was awesome!" Naruto yelled out in excitement from what had just transpired. "Will I be able to learn that?" Naruto now had stars in his eyes as he bowed in front of Rai who was sweat dropping from the blondes actions.

"Yeah in time, first we will need to get started on the basics." Rai then look up and the sun and noticed it was around noon. "Well before we do anything like that I think we should have a quick lunch. What would you like?" Rai questioned the younger blond.

"Ramen!" Naruto yelled out in an instant. Rai was honestly not surprised Naruto seemed to always want that dish. Sighing to himself he decided that he would allow the blond to have it today. It wasn't the healthiest food, but at least it tasted good.

 **XGodX**

It had been a few more weeks since the Rai had decided that Naruto was ready to begin learning his magic. And to say that he was impressed was an understatement. The young blond took to his magic like a fish in water. This fact truly surprised him, he never expected anyone much less someone from another world to be able to learn his magic this quickly. Rai was positive that Naruto would become his strongest student.

Inside Naruto's Mindscape

"So you're telling me that I can relive my mother's memories through you since she was your last container?" Naruto questioned skeptically to the smiling Nine Tails, who was currently hanging upside down with her tails wrapped around a tree branch to keep her suspended there. Naruto also noticed that she seemed to be missing one of her tails as he only counted eight of them, which hit him with sharp pain of guilt.

The grinning Vixen proceeded to swing herself around the branch and let go performing multiple back flips and landing on the ground in front of Naruto with her arms up in the air. Naruto quickly held up a sign with the number 7 written on it which caused the red head to look at him in shock.

"Come on that one was at least a 9." She complained as Naruto held his ground.

"The execution was beautifully done, but you had a tiny misstep on the landing and your tails were positioned in an awkward fashion. Therefore the reason you have received a 7 out of 10 Miss Kara, better luck next time." Naruto finished as Kara quickly stuck her tongue out at him as she stretched a bit.

"Well getting back to the main topic. Yes I can show you your mother's memories. We were good friends she allowed me to see everything she saw as do you." Kara explained which caused Naruto to nod his head up and down from hearing this.

"So how exactly do we do this, like do I go to sleep in here are like are we teleported somewhere?" Naruto questioned as he watched the Kyuubi sit down and pat her lap.

"Come lay your head down here Naruto." Kara stated causally as she motioned for Naruto to lay his head in her lap with caused the young blond to blush a small bit. Trying to push down the blush he gently laid his head down into the Vixens lap. "Now I need you to close your eyes and relax for me." She instructed as Naruto took one last look into those gentle yet beautiful Crimson eyes. Following her instructions he closed his eyes, but relaxing was a bit of a different story seeing as it was hard to relax in the Vixens lap. That was until Kara started running her fingers through his hair gently and spoke up once more. "Those no reason to be nervous Naruto-kun I will always be here for you." She whispered as Naruto soon relaxed in her lap and allowed the memory's to begin.

(These will be the same from when Kushina told Naruto about her past. Tho it's a bit different seeing as Kara and she were friends in my story. Just imagine Minato not have to watch over the seal seeing as Kara never tried to free herself. Also Kara wasn't completely crucified with Kushina's chains holding her down.)

Upon opening his eyes Naruto came face to face with Kara, who had her eyes closed. He could tell from the way she was breathing that she was awake still. She must have had to concentrate in order to show Naruto those memories. Slowly Naruto raised his hand up to Kara's face, he gently place his hand on the side of her face cupping it. Naruto smiles when he noticed the red headed Vixen lean into his hand.

Ever so slowly Naruto watched as Kara's crimson eyes opened up. Naruto's breath hitched in his throat upon seeing her glazed eyes. The two stayed like this for what felt like an eternity neither breaking eye contact. That was until Kara's eyes refocused and she blushed, at the situation she found herself in. Naruto was staring at her with such intensity. She never had someone look at her with such a strong desire in their eyes before.

"N-Naruto-kun..." The Kitsune stuttered out as that seemed to bring Naruto to his senses. Seeing as his eyes widen to epic proportions and in an instant was off her lap. She watched him bow his head as he apologized profusely. He stopped when the Kyuubi brought her hand to her mouth as she giggled from his antics. She wasn't mad just surprised from his actions.

"I'm not mad Naruto there's no need to apologize so much." She stated as she stood up to her full height waving her six tails behind her.

Kara wasn't sure what to make of their situation honestly Naruto was her one and only best friend. They had become extremely close in the last seven months they had been in this new world. She really liked Naruto, but she wasn't sure exactly what that entailed. She was centuries older then the boy in front of her, not to mention she was an entity made of pure Chakra. Then she would outlive the boy in front of her easily. Also let's not forget she had killed his parents granted she was under control by a mad man, but still she did it with her own hand. She had the blood of his parents painted there on her hands, she hand the blood of her old friend Kushina on her hands and no matter what she did she couldn't make the blood disappear from her hands. _'Yeah I should just stick to being his friend.'_ She stated with a sad smile and her mind made up, but why did her heart hurt so much.

 **XGODX**

Three months later

Naruto was standing alone in his normal spot on the training field debating what he should do first. The day before Naruto had train late into the night and exhausted himself. He knew he was tired when he didn't wake up till Noon. When Naruto had come out of his room Rai had just stated that he thought the blonde had died. When Naruto asked why the Lightning God didn't check on him to make sure he wasn't indeed dead. The man just shrugged and said he would give it a few days and go from there. Shaking his head to rid the thoughts of his dumb Sensei. 'Well might as well practice my lightning God techniques.' Naruto thought as he figured out how he would do this.

"Well might as well have some fun while I`m practicing." He said with a grin while he put his hands in a t hand seal. 'Old habits die hard seeing as I don't need to make the hand sign anymore.' Naruto thought to himself. "Chakra make: Mass Shadow Clone!" He yelled as thirty Shadow clones popped into existence. 'Magic may make all my techniques stronger, but it kind of sucks this is the max amount of shadow clones I can make. At least they can take more hits now.' He thought. "Okay guys lets go. All of you versus me till only one of us remain standing and that will be me! Believe it!" He yelled to his clones as he got a collective shout of "YOSH!" from his clones.

 **"Lightning God`s Breakdown fist!"** He yell as he drove his fist charged with black lightning into a clones stomach make him fly at breakneck speed straight into three other clone making them all dispel. He then jumped to the right to dodge a Lightning God`s Bullet fired by one of his clones. He landed to see the lightning bullet that was fired hit a clone and exploding on impact dispel all the clones nearby. He then ran at the clone that fired the bullet while charging up black lightning into his hand shooting. **"Lightning God`s Shocking Touch!"** as he grabbed the clones face frying the clone on the spot with it dispelling.

He then heard another clone yell **"Lightning God`s light spear!"** As he watched the clone throw a spear of compacted white lightning straight at him. Thinking quickly he yelled. **"Lightning God`s Barrier!"** As a dome of Black lightning made a dense shell around him. When the lightning spear impacted the dome there was a bright white light that covered the whole field. When the light dimmed Naruto dropped the dome and looked around to find he was the only left in the field.

"Why oh why must you always destroy this place every time you practice?" Rai questioned in annoyance as Naruto looked around at the destruction. Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment he chuckled.

"Well it's not my fault that all the techniques you've thought me are flashy and destructive. So in a way it's your fault that this always happens." Naruto stated turning the blame on the Lightning God who had the decency to blush. Realizing he was indeed the one teaching Naruto the abilities, which continued to destroy his beautiful mountain.

"I guess your right...speaking of abilities how is it coming, combining Lightning magic with your Rasengan?" Rai questioned as Naruto frowned from hearing this basically answering Rai's question, but the Blond God allowed the blond to answer on his own.

"Not very good sadly. It's much harder combining lightning to it then Wind. Wind is so much easier to control, lightning on the other hand is likely the most untamed element there is. So trying to compact it into such a confined space is near impossible." Naruto stated sadly as Rai nodded his head a bit from hearing this.

"It's the same when you use the secret techniques. You need full control over the Lightning. Remember you control the storm, not the other way around. It's your power show it that you are its master and tame the storm. I'm sure you can do it Maelstrom..." Rai stated as he began walking away waving over his shoulder. "Also remember it's your turn to cook dinner tonight so don't stay out here for too long." Rai commented as made his way back towards the house.

Naruto was left staring at his hand as he allowed the black lightning to Incase it. Looking at it he noticed the Lightning was moving wildly in every direction. _'You're the most unpredictable element there is...Well guess what I was also known as the most unpredictable ninja, looks like we were meant for each other.'_ Naruto then waved his arm to the side discarding the lightning that was on his hand causing it to impact the ground in a small explosion of dust. "I must control the storm huh?" Naruto whispered to himself as he decided to take a break for a bit.

 **XGODX**

Six weeks later

Here we find our favorite blonde standing in a mostly destroyed field staring at his fist in amazement.

"I think I`ll name that move after Baa-chan." He stated as he got ready to do the move again,

 **"Chakra Make: Fist of Fifth!"** He yelled as his fist was incased with blue magic. He slammed his fist into the ground completely destroying the rest of the field. He then looked at the field and sweat dropped. 'This is like the sixth training field I`ve completely destroyed Rai is going to kill me for this. Maybe I should go see how far I`m getting with the chakra chains.' He stated in thought as he walked into the forest then coming to a stop in front of a few trees.

 **"Chakra Make: Chakra Chains!"** He yelled as golden chains flew from his outstretched hand wrapping around a few trees in front of him. He then yelled **"Chakra Make: Chakra Chains Crush!"** As he closed his hand into a fist causing the golden chains to tighten around the trees till the trees exploded from the pressure. "Looks like I got it down pretty good if I don't say so myself." He stated as he put his hand out with his palm open.

 **"Chakra Make: Rasengan."** He said lowly as a perfect Rasengan formed in his hand, but instead of charging at a tree like he first intended to he instead stared at it as he slowly added his Lightning magic to it. _'I hope this works...'_ he thought to himself as he continued to add the Lightning. Naruto stated in amazement as the blue orb turned a pitch black in color while tiny sparks of lightning escaped the orb. The more important part was that it didn't explode and it was stable. "YATTA!" Naruto yelled out as he jumped, but sadly he stop concentrating on the rasengan and it proceed to explode sending him rocketing into a nearby tree. His body proceeded to shatter the first tree then bounced off the second one and flopped onto the ground.

"Fuck (cough) that hurt like a (cough) bitch man (cough) defiantly need to concentrate for that." He said to himself as he lay in a heap on the ground.

"(Yawn) **Naruto-kun what are you doing out there, that you have to make so much noise?"** Kyuubi asked as she stretched out from her nap.

"Oh hey Kara I`m just training, you know how it goes practicing old techniques and almost killing myself with the new ones same old." Naruto stated causally with Kyuubi nodding in understanding completely used to how he trained. "Also thank you for helping me through learning my Mother's chakra chains. I don't know if I could have done it without you." He said with a grin. The Kitsune blushed from the sentence. Standing back up Naruto flinch from the pain in his back. _'Shit I think I hurt my spine with that one...'_

" **Wait Naruto-kun you need to heal more before you move around too much."** She said in a worried tone noticing the amount of damage his last stunt caused to his body. Listening to his Red headed friend Naruto proceeded to sit down as he allowed himself to heal from the damage. **"You really should be more careful Naruto-kun. You don't know if you will keep your advanced healing once I'm out. I would never forgive you if you somehow killed yourself from training you hear me."** Kara said as she glared at her container image in her mind. Naruto couldn't see her seeing as she was inside his Mindscape, but he could somehow feel the heated glare on him.

"I understand Kara-Chan I would never want to hurt you that way. I will be more careful from now on." Naruto said lowly which caused Kara to smile with a small blush on her face.

" **Thank you Naruto-kun that's all I ask of you."** She stated as she allowed the connection to be cut leaving Naruto sitting in the grass contemplating what had just happened. He was happy that Kara cared so much about him, because he cared about her wellbeing as well. The problem was he found himself looking at the Kitsune in a way a friend shouldn't. He liked her a lot she was caring and nice to him. She showed him so much more kindness in the last 11 months than anyone in the Elemental Nations ever did his whole life. Although she was an entity so much more powerful then himself a mere human, plus she was basically immortal it would never work between the two of them. _'It's best we just stay as we are...'_ Naruto thought to himself with a nod, he just wished that his heart wouldn't hurt so much.

 **XGODX**

One week later

"So you really think you can land a hit on me going all out?" Rai questioned standing about 10 feet away from Naruto who was now doing stretches. He smiled as he ignited his hand in black lightning.

"Damn right I think I can land a hit on you!" Naruto declared as he got into a ready stance.

"Well let's see what you got." Rai stated as a bloodthirsty appeared on his face. Both the two men suddenly flared their magic as a pillar of lightning surrounded the two of them.

 **"Lightning God`s Bullet!"** Rai yelled sending a bullet of black lightning straight at Naruto. Naruto dodged as he sent his own Lightning God Bullet at Rai who side stepped it dodging it as well. Naruto then charged at Rai with his hands covered in black lightning. Rai decided to incase his fist with black lightning as well and meet Naruto in the middle of the field. When they met in the middle of the field Naruto sends his fist straight at Rai`s face only for Rai to tilt his head to the side. Rai then sends his fist straight at Naruto`s stomach, but the younger blonde spun to the side narrowly dodging Rai`s fist. Then Naruto pulls his fist back intending on ending it here and now.

 **"Lightning God`s Breakdown Fist!"** Naruto yells as he brings his fist down on Rai, only for Rai to jump back dodging his fist which impacted the ground leaving a large crater in its wake. Rai decides to take advantage of the situation and blurred in front of Naruto Landing a huge punch on the blonde's temple sending him flying into a few trees.

"Come on Blondie is that the best you can do after almost a full year of training what have you been doing all year? Let me guess just sitting on your ass." Rai taunted the fuming blonde that stood up and inhaled a deep breath gathering a bunch of magic energy that made Rai Widen his eyes at.

 **"Lightning God`s Bellow!"** Naruto yelled sending a huge stream of Black lightning from his mouth straight at Rai who was sweating bullets. _'HOLY SHIT! That's the same size as mine when its fully powered maybe taunting him wasn't the best plan of action.'_ Rai thought to himself as he prepared to use his strongest Lightning Barrier ever.

 **"Lightning God`s Ultimate Barrier!"** Rai yelled sending lots of Magic into the barrier of black lightning that compacted into a hard surface practically unbreakable. When the Bellow connected with the barrier it cracked a bit from the force behind the attack. As Rai sighed in relief he wasn't going to die today that was until he heard the other blonde speak again.

"I`m not done yet **Chakra Make: Lightning God`s Rasengan!"** Naruto yelled as he slammed the black sparking Rasengan into the Barrier cracking it a bit more. At this point Rai was beginning to get nervous, maybe he really shouldn't have taunted him like that.

"Well I guess I can try this out." Naruto said as his hand became incased with black lightning concentrating a bit more the lightning took on a shape of a spike. After a few more moments the lightning started to turn blue until half of the spike was covered with blue lightning. _'Thank you Kakashi for using this technique so many times in front of me I don't think I would have learned it as fast as I did without that.'_ He thought as he then charged straight at Rai who was slightly intrigued about seeing blue lightning, but that faded quickly as he saw the blonde approaching with his hand pulled back screaming. **"Chakra Make: Lightning God`s Chidori!"** As the Chidori pierced straight through the barrier slamming into Rai`s shoulder as blood began to gush out of his wound. That's when Naruto realized what he had just done and began to freak out till Rai pulled Naruto`s hand out and his wound instantly healed calming Naruto down.

"Well Blondie you actually managed to get a hit in." Rai stated with a smile till his face turned serious and scared the hell out of Naruto. "But never use that ability in a spar ever again. That ability is only for those you intent to kill am I understood?" Rai questioned as he spiked his Magical pressure to unbelievable heights scaring the crap out of the young man.

"I completely understand Sensei." Naruto stated as he bowed to the blond God. Allowing the pressure to drop Rai once again smiled at his apprentice.

"I have to say Naruto I'm extremely proud of you to have come this for in a little under a year. You have succeeded in surpassing all my other students, and if you ever come across a hostile God in the future I actually fear for their lives." Rai stated as he patted the younger blond on the shoulder. "You have a quite a bit left to learn, but you can learn them. No matter how much I teach or show you. There will always be hardships that comes with being a God Slayer that only this can overcome it." Rai stated as he pointed to the blonde's heart. "And trust me becoming a full fledge God Slayer is no picnic seeing as your immortal now unlike the artificial God Slayers you were taught by a god therefor you received my immortality. You have lots of responsibilities now." Rai finished as he began walking away leaving the blond to his thoughts or at least he thought.

" **I'M IMMORTAL?!"** Naruto yelled out as Rai flinched from the volume. _'I knew there was something I forgot to tell him...oh well he will figure it out.'_ Rai thought to himself leaving the blond to freak out.

 **Alright before you guys start freaking out about anything. Please remember that this is indeed my fanfic so yeah. I'm having magic be a hell of a lot stronger then chakra that's just what I want for this story. Also Naruto is immortal because he was actually trained by a God himself. Others that have God Slaying magic has obtained it other ways therefore not immortal like Naruto. He would basically be a first Gen God Slayer. Alright enough of that I really hope you guys enjoyed that and remember if you don't like it you are free to leave and never look back. Later.**


End file.
